kirbyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Яблоко
Яблоко (англ. '''Apple')'' — круглый красный фрукт, растущий в Стране Снов и используемый различными врагами вроде Братьев Поппи мл., а также боссами вроде Виспи Вудса. Оно даже появляется в серии игр Super Smash Bros. как трофей и предмет. Основная информация Братья Поппи мл. и Пероты катятся на них, чтобы пытаться атаковать Кирби. Засасывание врага отделяет его от яблока. Виспи Вудс выращивает их и с помощью них атакует Кирби, сбрасывая их, после чего те скачут в сторону Кирби. Если у Кирби нет копируемых способностей, он может засосать яблоки и использовать их как снаряды против Виспи Вудса. В режиме Revenge of the King в Kirby Super Star Ultra, Месть Виспи выбрасывает ядовитые яблоки, которые наносят Кирби урон, если тот пытается засосать их. Ядовитые яблоки имеют фиолетовый цвет. В Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, Виз выпускает яблоко, которое мерцает красным и фиолетовым цветами. Оно даёт способность "Сон" при проглатывании. В Kirby Mass Attack, яблоки являются одними из фруктов, которые могут быть съедены. Они добавляют только одно очко к фруктовой шкале. Также существуют бонусные зелёные яблоки. При съедении каждого из них игрок получит особую награду (например, Джамбо-конфету или медаль). В начале Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, Кирби готовится съесть яблоко перед тем, как все цвета планеты Поп Звезда были высосаны Клэйсией. Когда Кирби вновь получает свой цвет, он оказался неспособен съесть свой теперь бесцветный фрукт. На протяжении игры яблоки часто упоминаются. В конце игры, Кирби был награждён большим количеством яблок за спасение планеты. В Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, Команда Кирби использует предметы под названием Самоцветные Яблоки как валюту. За них можно купить предметы в Лавке Маголора, их можно потратить на разблокирование квестов и восполнение сил, обменять на дополнительное время для таймера, и т. д. Яблоки появляются в двух режимах в Kirby Battle Royale, в основном в Apple Scramble, где игроки должны собрать их наибольшее количество за время. Они также появляются в Crazy Theater, где игроки должны встать на верное количество яблок на этапе, или же поднять над головой определённое количество яблок. В Kirby: Right Back at Ya! thumb|Яблоко в Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Виспи Вудс использует огромное количество яблок, чтобы замуровать врагов, что было впервые замечено в Beware: Whispy Woods!. Кирби нравится их есть, но они могут также причинить ему вред, если будут использованы против него как оружие такими противниками, как Фан Фан или Виспи Вудс. В серии игр Super Smash Bros. В Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl и Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, яблоки появляются как предметы, которые Виспи Вудс выбрасывает на этапе Green Greens. У них есть три эффекта: одни могут быть подобраны и брошены во врагов, что нанесёт им урон, другие могут быть съедены для восстановления здоровья, а третьи взрываются при приземлении. Яблоки также появляются как трофеи в Super Smash Bros. Brawl и Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Связанные цитаты Официальные изображения Poppyjrapple.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KSStSt Poppy Bros Jr artwork 4.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' KNiDL Poppy Bros. Jr artwork.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KMA_apple_artwork_transparent.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' K25TH Waddle Dee artwork 3.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25 Whispy Woods artwork 2.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25 Whispy Woods artwork.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary PPPTrain Wadosk artwork 2.png|Вебсайт Kirby Pupupu Train KBR Blue Fighter Kirby Artwork.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' 3DS_KirbyBattleRoyale_illustration_03_png_jpgcopy.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' Галерея KDL Poppy Bros. Jr..png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA_Apples.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' 30.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' SSBB_Apples_Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (трофей) Dynablade_apple.jpg|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Apple.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KTD_Apple.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' SSBU_Apples_trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (трофей) KatRC_Elline_finale.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KPR Whispy Woods.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Team Kirby Clash) TKCD_Apples.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' KBR_Apples.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' KSA Whispy Woods 2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Спрайты и модели KPL_Apple_sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA_Apple_sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2_Apple_sprite_2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2_Apple_sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KDL2_Apple_sprite_2.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (снаряд Виспи, Super Game Boy) Apple_item.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KSS_Apple_sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' KDL3_Apple_sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3_Apple_sprite_2.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (снаряды Виспи) KNiD_Apple_sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' SSBM_Apple_sprite.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (еда) KAR_Food_Apple.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' SSBB_Apple_sprite.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (еда) SSBB_Apples_Trophy.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (трофей) KSSU_Apple_sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU_Apple_Toxic.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (ядовитое) KMA_Apple_sprite_2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA_Green_Apple_sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (зелёное) Apple_DBC-F7jUQAMJjTD.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' SSBU_Apple_sprite.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' (еда) Apple_trophy.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (трофей) en:Apple ja:りんご Категория:Предметы Категория:Предметы из Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Категория:Предметы из серии Super Smash Bros. Категория:Предметы из Kirby Battle Royale Категория:Еда Категория:Переносные предметы Категория:Лечащие предметы Категория:Окружение Категория:Препятствия